You are my toy
by Nephelith
Summary: [Yaoi] Reno devait terminer d'écrire un rapport, mais la pluie incessante le décourageait plus que tout. En plein dans sa rêverie, il ne remarqua pas Rufus entrer dans son bureau. Un sale quart d'heure l'attendait, il le savait !
Reno était debout, avachi contre la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il devait terminer d'écrire un rapport, mais la pluie incessante le décourageait plus que tout. Alors, tout ce dont il était capable était de rêvasser, en regardant les gouttes tomber du ciel morose, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il soupira. Lors de sa dernière mission à Gongaga, rien n'avait changé dans le réacteur abandonné. Tout était dans le même état délabré, car la mako s'était épuisée à cet endroit. Personne n'est venu piller les restes du réacteur, rien, aucun changement. Pourquoi devait-il alors rédiger un rapport fastidieux et inutile sur une mission qui l'était tout autant ? Et puis, il repensa à sa rencontre fortuite avec Zack en plein Midgar. Il aimerait bien boire un verre avec lui un de ces quatre, ils ne se voient pas souvent mais il sait qu'ils s'entendent assez bien. Boire un verre... Sa bouteille était presque vide. Il soupira encore. Quelle plaie, ces journées où la paperasse l'attendait ! Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des missions, de l'action, des combats ! Non pas des rapports, des réunions, des journées à être enfermé... Reno vida définitivement sa bouteille en avalant d'une traite la dernière gorgée de bière qu'il lui restait. Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait refiler son rapport à Elena !
Assez rapidement, l'esprit de Reno divagua, et tout devint flou. Il sombra dans un état de demi-conscience, un pied à ronchonner sur son rapport, pendant que l'autre songeait à des choses qui devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes. Il entendait au loin une voix, mais il ne pouvait distinguer ses propos... Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qui lui parle.

\- Alors comme ça, on boit et on s'endort pendant ses heures de service ?  
\- Hein ?! Mais je...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu viens de commettre une faute professionnelle.  
\- Roh allez Rufus, je...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, j'ai dis.

Rufus, qui était entré dans le bureau de Reno sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop embrumé par le sommeil, se tenait derrière lui. Il le plaqua contre la baie vitrée.

\- Hey, lâche-moi.  
\- Je crois que tu oublies qui commande ici...

Rufus approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Turk et la lui mordit furtivement. Presque simultanément, une de ses mains descendit vers son derrière.

\- Rah, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
\- Que tu fasses ton travail, mon cher.  
\- … Tu me tiens prisonnier et tu veux que fasse mon travail ?  
\- Oui. Mais pour l'instant... Tu es mon jouet.

Sur ces mots, Rufus passa sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de Reno, sous son caleçon, et ne tarda pas à atteindre l'endroit idéal. Le contact des doigts du blond fit protester le Turk.

\- Hgn... Hé !

Rufus rit doucement. Lorsqu'il avait un plan en tête, pas grand-chose ne pouvait l'en dissuader. Il continua de bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de Reno, qui avait arrêté de se débattre : il savait que la partie était perdue d'avance. Il avait fermé les yeux et froncé les sourcils, dans l'espoir de réprimer son excitation. Mais il savait que cela n'allait pas fonctionner pendant très longtemps. Lorsque le blond atteignit son point le plus agréable, il laissa un cri s'échapper. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de le jeter au sol, en faisant voler sa veste blanche à l'occasion. Assit au-dessus de lui, il défit la chemise de Reno qui par habitude n'était pas fermée correctement, et caressa son torse, puis y passa sa langue, qui remonta jusqu'à son cou. Au même moment, il toucha son entrejambe, et sourit.

\- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet ?  
\- Non mais... J'étais à moitié endormi et tu arrives comme ça, forcément, tu t'attendais à quoi ?!  
\- Hm Reno fait sa petite victime ?  
\- Victime ?! Jamais !

Sur ces mots il tenta de se relever pour prendra sa revanche, mais en vain.

\- Pauvre Reno... Tu es... ridicule, dit-il, en lui léchant le cou.  
\- Si je suis ridicule, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, hein ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air de défi.

Rufus se pencha au dessus de Reno et riva ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Parce que tu es mon jouet.

Rufus continua de caresser le membre de Reno avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres... Sourire qui s'agrandissait à mesure que Reno gémissait. Vint alors le moment où il laissa entendre un gémissement plus intense dans un soupir.

\- Tu jouis déjà ?

La tête renversée sur le côté, la respiration rapide, Reno ne répondait pas.

\- Hm... Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Là dessus, Rufus défit sa ceinture et bascula Reno sur lui. Sans rien dire, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.  
Reno prit le membre de Rufus dans sa bouche, et ce dernier mit sa main dans la chevelure rouge de son employé. Reno commença des va-et-vient, suçant avidement l'entrejambe du président Shinra, enroulant sa langue autour.

\- Hmm... Reno...

Rufus faisait exprès de prendre un ton joueur. Mais malgré son jeu de dominateur tyrannique, son corps ne pouvait pas renier le plaisir qui montait en lui. Il bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, dans l'espoir de ne pas donner à Reno cette satisfaction que de l'entendre gémir. Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà que Reno l'abordait et que celui-ci avait plus ou moins le contrôle. Mais pas cette fois. Rufus devait s'affirmer en tant que président de la Shinra, et ce dans toutes les optiques possibles. Il devait montrer les conséquences que ses employés encouraient s'ils faisaient n'importe quoi au bureau.  
Quand Rufus senti qu'il allait lâcher, il tira les cheveux de Reno en arrière, et vit alors son visage. Il était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et son cœur battait fort.

\- Hm, c'est l'effet que mon engin te fait ?  
\- Tss... Ton engin ? Ça va, les chevilles ?

Rufus embrassa Reno langoureusement, défit la ceinture du Turk et riva ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Attends-toi à en voir plus.

Reno ne se fit pas prier, puisqu'il enleva son pantalon noir de lui-même et se mit à genoux, dos à son patron, en levant explicitement son derrière.

\- J'aime quand tu obéis.

Là dessus, il enfonça ses doigts à nouveau, mais n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il entra son membre dans les fesses de Reno, qui lâcha instantanément un gémissement, entre la douleur et l'anticipation du plaisir qui allait venir. Rufus commença alors ses va-et-vient, frappant d'abord lentement comme pour torturer le Turk, puis rapidement. Mais il voulait voir son visage. Alors il changea brutalement de position, afin d'être allongé sur lui. Il n'attendit pas pour recommencer, et sourire au lèvres, il dit au creux de l'oreille de Reno :

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça...

Reno ne répondit pas, il s'était mordu les lèvres à nouveau.

\- Allez... Dis mon nom...  
\- Hng...  
\- Dis-mon nom.  
\- Uh... R-Rufus...  
\- Et je suis ?  
\- P-président... Ah... Hgn...

Pendant qu'il allait et venait dans Reno, il lui mordait le cou. Le Turk avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son supérieur, et n'arrivait désormais plus à contenir sa voix.

\- Hhmm... Ah... Hgn... Ah... !

Rufus dévorait du regard l'état dans lequel il avait mit Reno.

\- Te voir ainsi tout excité, c'est... Un délicieux spectacle...

Le blond éjacula dans Reno dans un gémissement enjoué. Ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux, et Reno s'allongea sur le ventre. Rufus se colla dans son dos :

\- Au boulot, maintenant.

Mais le Turk ne répondait pas. Rufus sourit : Il dormait déjà.


End file.
